The Complication
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: The Shield are continue to rebel against Authority. Sheamus is the shared lover of Hunter and Stehanie. What happens when Sheamus starts to fall in love with Roman? Will the Shield get revenge, or get divided? Slash pairings abound.
1. Chapter 1

"We were robbed!" cried Seth as he stormed around the ring angrily. Ambrose staggered around as well, looking a hairs breadth away from a sychotic break as he tilted his head to the side and mumbled to himself. Reigns, ever the rock of the Shield, stood with his arms crossed, working up the courage to do what he knew he needed to do.

"They didn't fucking show up. Show the fuck up!" Ambrose chanted, marching haphazardly away from the mikes.

"Instead of an actual match at Wrestle Mania 30, the Wyatts simply left a sheep in the ring!"

"Injustice." Roman's stable bass rang out.

Rollins ran his hand over his head to calm himself, then sighed. "Okay, we get it. A lot of you don't believe in the shield, but, people out there paid to see The Shield vs. The Wyatts, not The Shield debate the Ethics of Punting a Sheep through the Skull.

"Not Fair, Not fair!" Ambrose wailed.

"In our situation, lesser men would call out the Wyatts now, and demand a rematch. But that is not what we will do. We know who is responsible for their absence, and we know who can deliver them to our hand now." Reigns slowly stalked a path towards the stage through Ambrose's frenzied pacing.

"If the COO doesn't get out here, from wherever he's hiding, I swear by my blood I'll go find him myself." Reigns clenched his jaw. "And he's not gonna like what I do to him once I find him."

The crowd ooohed at Roman's threat, then Hunter's music hit. The titantron showed Hunter in an undisclosed location.

"Oooh, i'm soooo scared. I'm quaking in my boots! The little longhaired boy is gonna storm the Bastille to give the people what they paid to see!" Hunter taunted in a high tenor.

"How ironic, when one of your first actions as employees of this company, was to change the CM Punk vs John Cena vs Ryback match to a CM Punk vs John Cena match. A match that the same wwe universe paid to see. But did you care? no." Hunter stood from his desk, looking down, murmured,"Don't censor me", then looked out where Roman stood. "You and your little band of rejects didn't give a Fuck!" he ended with a yell. The audience Ooohed a bit at Hunter's yelled profanity.

"You dare to call me out. I have to go down four levels just to talk to the guy that signs your checks. the only person higher up in this company is Vince MacMahon himself." Hunter spoke with an eerily calm tone as he sat back down.

"You calling me out doesn't show how courageous you are, it shows how stupid you are. You just got here from developmental. You have no experience whatsoever. the only reason I signed off on you was The Rock wouldn't do Wrestlemania 29 without you on the roster. You have no place here. So if you call me out again, you talentless little ant, I will personally shave your head clean, and feed you your own hair. There is no way you are getting any sort of a match tonight. In fact, I am hereby authorizing security to toss you out of my arena and off all of my busses."

Reigns looked as if he was about to speak, but hunter interrupted. "Any last words, Joseph? Good luck explaining to your daughter why her bald daddy has no job. But before you seal your fate forever, What was it you wanted to say?" The crowd booed hunter, and reigns dropped the microphone. Hunter cupped his ear and chuckled as security hauled Reigns away.

"Where are your brothers now, Joseph?" Hunter asked as the titantron hung up the video. Reigns looked to wards the ring, where Ambrose and Rollins stood quietly. A piece of his heart cracked as he passed through the doors. Maybe he was all alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter felt quite pleased with himself as the set hands packed up the background of his office along with the desk. In all reality, he had been in the Shield's locker room the entire time, Reigns just didn't know it. He chuckled and headed to his office, where Sheamus and Stephanie were waiting.  
As soon as he closed the office door, the mean Cerebral Assassin persona gave way to the real Paul. He locked the door and kissed his wife, then practically made out with Sheamus. Stephanie moved the office chair out of the way as Sheamus tore Paul's suit open.

Rollins and Ambrose cleared out of the ring as the next segment began, heading to the locker room to see if they had matches for the evening. Rollins had a match against Evan Bourne, and Ambrose had a match against Bo Dallas.

The floor behind Hunter's desk was a mess of sweat and cum as Sheamus fucked Hunter and Stephanie sat on his face, kissing Sheamus ocassionally. Every snap of his wide hips sent shivers down Paul's spine as he groaned and spread his legs wider and wider, fervently tonguing Stephanie and groaning. Stephanie screamed and climaxed all over Paul's face, falling to the side of them both panting and trying to collect herself after riding yet another wave of euphoria. Hunter closed his eyes in pure bliss, knowing he was moments away from a timed his thrust a bit slower,keeping Paul in this blissful state just a few moments longer before he exploded. Paul clenched his inner muscles around Sheamus, who roared and came as well.

Rollins and Ambrose won their matches and headed to the locker room, passing a sweaty, sticky Sheamus who was creeping down the hallway out of the camera's sight. They thought nothing of it, suspecting there was a certain Renee that had a thing for him. They packed their things and headed to the exit, where Reigns was waiting in the car he had rented.

The next week, While Hunter was in the ring, Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose sneaked down to the ring so slowly, their music was never triggered. They jumped the barricade as Hunter was finishing.

This time, it was Rollins that asked for a rematch against the Wyatts. Hunter looked Reigns in the eye, and growled, "You'll never get your rematch against the Wyatts."  
"Well, can we have Sheamus, Bryan and Cena, then?" Rollins reasoned.  
Hunter paused, knowing he had plans for Sheamus later, but he figured what the hell. "Fine."  
Soon it came time for their match. Cena came down first, then Bryan. Cena asked, "Why did you want to fight us?"  
Ambrose stepped up and began explaining why this match had to happen, somehow connecting the color of his underwear and the taste of creme brulee into his explanation. A few minutes later, Sheamus's music hit, and he came stomping down to the ring, almost red with embarrassment. Shawn had insisted he change his wardrobe a bit to be more enticing to Hunter, and he had headed up to gorilla in his new clothes. Everyone backstage said he looked great, but in his heart, Sheamus would never believe them. He now wore a pair of leather pants with a leather vest, neither item having a fabric side to them, instead they were laced up like a shoe. Sheamus entered the ring as he usually did, the arena aglow with the flashes of cameras documenting his particular wardrobe choice. A few wolf whistles broke out over the audience and Sheamus blushed with his whole body, showing the audience unintentionally that he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
Reigns combed his eyes over the outfit, then asked in disbelief, "What are you wearing?"  
Sheamus smirked, and replied, "Really more of a phone question, but ah'll bite." Every time he moved, a new wave of photography started. "Ah made a bet wit Shawn Michaels, involving vodka and tomatoes, and lost. Long story short, he replaced me entire wardrobe, and left me with shite like this." The audience gave an enthusiastic cheer. "Ya don't have ta tease me, ah know ah look terrible." he told the crowd, they responded with a No chant, which Daniel Bryan encouraged. Sheamus aways was inexpicably insecure in his looks. He sighed and asked, "So, why didja call us out here? We haven't teamed up since before the elimination chamber last year, when everyone thought ya were gettin ready ta split."  
"long story short, I called Hunter out to ask him for a rematch against the Wyatts- You saw the sheep, right?- and he told me in not so many words that i would never get the match, and kicked me out of the arena and off the bus." Reigns spoke in a more conversational tone, stepping up to Sheamus, but not crossing the undrawn line dividing the ring in half.  
Sheamus knew Hunter was irritable because Paul had just been on his way to Sheamus and Stephanie when a stage hand said they needed him for a live spot. Paul was impatient, and incredibly horny, but he stormed down the hall as Hunter just the same, overreacting and tossing Reigns out for his trouble.  
"Mmm." Sheamus replied to Reigns explanation, stepping up and speaking as if they were the only ones in the ring. "Want me ta go talk ta him?" he asked,looking down slightly into Reign's grey eyes.  
Reigns looked up at him in shock. "You think he would change his mind?"  
Sheamus shrugged. "Can't hurt ta ask, right?"  
"I guess not." Reigns said in a disbelieving tone. Sheamus patted Reigns on the chest, murmuring, "Be right back."  
The Shield, Cena, and Bryan left the ring as R-truth took on Titus O'neil. He lost rather quickly.  
The shield returned to the ring and Cena and Bryan entered. There was a long pause, then Sheamus entered, still wearing the same outfit. The fans showed their approval by little whoops and cheers. The ref was about to start the match, when Sheamus signaled him to wait a moment. Reigns looked at him in disbelief as Sheamus sauntered over to the ropes facing the stage. Sheamus and Stephanie walked out, to a flurry of boos.  
"Roman Reigns, you wanted a match against The Wyatt family for yourself and your fellow teammates of the Shield?" Hunter asked, calmly.  
"Yes. -sir" Reigns answered hesitantly.  
"Well, you'll get your match against the Wyatt Family." Stephanie declared. The crowd looked at Sheamus in shock.  
Hunter cleared his throat. "but wait, there's more" he said in a singsongy tone. The cheers died down. "You and your teammates get the wyatts inside a locked Steel cage." a wave of cheers erupted. Hunter made the dx symbol and continued.  
"Falls count anywhere, even if they do escape."  
another cheer, interrupted y another dx chop.  
"No submissions"  
yet another chop.  
"Aaaaaaaand, you, Roman Reigns, get to use as many steel chairs as you can bring into the cage or find in the audience." Reigns wore a comical expression of disbelief.  
"For your teammate Dean Ambrose, you get to use as many chains as you can bring into the cage or find in the audience." Stephanie continued. Ambrose rubbed his hands together in glee. He knew he could sharpen the sides of the chains, and even use the chains as a whip, if he was smart.  
"And for the Architect, Seth Rollins." Hunter concluded. "You get to use as many pieces and types of rope as you can bring into the ring or find in the audience." Finally something that would set him apart from Ambrose and Reigns. Seth was an expert at knots, and could tie anyone into any position he pleased.  
"But before the three of you start planning, let me warn you: if Reigns touches a chain or a rope, he is disqualified. If Rollins touches a chair or a chain he is disqualified. If Ambrose's touches a chair or a rope he is disqualified. You can only use what has been deemed useful for you." Stephanie explained. "The Wyatts can use none of these things."  
"And that match will be in three weeks, at a raw we are naming Raw xtreme."

"And after this match, i don't want to hear about how the Wyatts robbed you of anything." Hunter and Stephanie left the arena together, and Riegns looked at Sheamus in confusion. How had he convinced Hunter to let them have a match that soon after he was dead set against it.  
The Shield had so much on their mind, they lost the match. It didn't really matter to them, though, as Reigns mind had been partially on how Sheamus turned Hunter around so fast and partly on how he could use Steel chairs to his advantage. the three headed to their rental, each having his own thoughts.  
Flashback  
Sheamus walked down the hall to Hunter's office and entered quickly. Hunter wasn't in a meeting, so this was fine. Sheamus took his hat off and gave Hunter a sheepish look before straddling his lap in the chair. Stephanie closed the door as Hunter fet the leather and it's contrast against Sheamus's fair slid to his knees on the floor, gently nuzzling his face into Hunter's crotch.  
"Ah have a favor ta ask." he murmured. Slowy unfastening Hunter's pants. Hunter had already closed his eyes in bliss. Stephanie reached around Sheamus's waist to unzip his pants.  
End of flashback


	3. Chapter 3

And so, Sheamus aid out his idea, alternating between speaking and fucking. Soon, both were loudly agreeing. Even in her endorphin riddled state, Stephanie had to admit, giving the shield this type of match would hurt and divide the shield more than separate booking ever could, while at the same time making a different type of PPV, the Supershow PPV. It would showcase the talents of anywhere from Ezekiel Jackson to John Cena, and used several extreme matches. Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton would e competing in a death match. Zach Ryder and Santino would tag against Kozlov in a bat match, and Swagger would face Cesaro in a whips match. All sorts of things would be used, Kendo Sticks, Handcuffs, Steel steps. Rey Mysterio, RVD, and Tyson Kidd had a match involving several cranes set up around the ring at various levels, taking their high flying action to a whole new level. The entire Diva's roster of Raw, smackdown, and NXT were booked for this event, including several extreme matches of their own.

So Reigns would get hs match after all. The superstars filed out of the arena and into the bus that would carry them all to the next event. The Shield for some reason was left behind, along with Sheamus. Hunter and Stephanie had meetings to wrap up, and stayed even after them. Sheamus stepped outside and noticed that it was pouring buckets of rain.

Ambrose and Rollins ran through the rain laughing, Ambrose's laugh more maniacal than joyous. They hopped into their rental and sped off, and Reigns hopped in his. Sheamus wanted to ride to the hotel with Hunter and Stephanie, ut unforeseen delays made that impossible.

Reigns headed to his car, seeing Sheamus standing there in the rain.

"Hey, you want to ride back with me?" he yelled.

Sheamus hesitated for a brief second, then yelled back "Sure, fella!"

Reigns and Sheamus headed for the car together, the rain fell even more quickly. They hopped in the car, shivering slightly. Reigns drove them to the hotel most of the other superstars were staying in, deciding to ask Sheamus about how he convinced Hunter to change his mind.

"So, how did you get Hunter to give me that match?" Reigns asked, glancing over nonchalantly.

Sheamus took a second, then opened his mouth to answer, his phone ringing to HHH's theme song.

" 'ello"

"Hey, Sheamus, where are you?" Hunter said, huffing into the phone rhythmically. Sheamus could tell from the force in his footsteps he was running. Damn. He had forgotten to tell hunter he caught a ride.

"Ah caught a ride wit one of the other superstars ta the hotel. FIgured it would be for the best." Sheamus shifted the phone to his right hand, Reigns took the opportunity to yell a hello to Hunter. As soon as he heard his voice, Hunter flew into an uncontrolled rage.

"Reigns." he snarled.

Sheamus couldn't exactly reassure Hunter in front of Reigns.

"Listen, fella, Ah'll call ya back when ah get ta me room, then we can talk." he shivered slightly.

Hunter grunted and hung up, admittedly jealous. There was no appropriate reason for Sheamus to e out this late with Reigns. Not at this hour. His jealously turned to malicious anger. Bad things happened when Hunter got angry. He dialed Heyman's number, waiting a few moments before setting his plan into motion.

The next week on Raw, Rollins and Ambrose stood in the ring facing off with Sheamus and the Usos. "Where is Roman?" Jey asked, looking around for added effect.

Ambrose, who was standing across from Jey, said "I dunno, man." Seth added, "He's in the shower still." Amrose bounced his eyebrows a bit and began slinking towards the ropes, a giddy grin crossing his face as Seth merely sighed and facepalmed. He had almost hopped out of the ring when Seth called him. "Dean." He turned on the apron and slipped back into the ring grumbling and staggering as only he could.

Sheamus's musc hit the arena and he stepped into the ring. "Ah was told ya needed a third?" he asked the usos. Jimmy and Jey looked at each other and said an awkward, "Uh-". Snce Sheamus had just finished cursing in Gaelic at the toaster oven backstage, his accent was a bit thicker than usual, and Third sounded like Turd. "Why would we-" The usos began. Ambrose stepped up, interjecting "Third." overenunciated. The usos widened their eyes in dramatized enlightenment as the rest of the sentence fell into place. "Tanks for tha." Sheamus geatured to Ambrose.

"You're welcome!" Ambrose said with a sweeping Sandowese gesture, then seemed to acknowledge the closeness to sandow's character. He held the mike away from his mouth and began singing the hallelujah chorus and pacing stiffly. Seth sighed and pulled Amrose back net to him.

"So where's-" Sheamus started to ask, but they were interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell. Purple smoke filled the arena, a more stinky and fleeting smoke than the Undertaker's, and Heyman entered the arena to purple lighting and somber music, carrying an urn filled with brass thumbtacks. He nodded quickly, making his jowls flap a bit.

"One of the good things," he spoke as he opened the lid of the clear plastic urn he carried. "About being the advocate of a man such as Brock Lesnar," He shook out the tacks as he spoke. "Is that everywhere he goes, My client makes a statement." he gestured up to the heavens, but when people started looking up at the ceiling, he said a loud ahem to draw their attention, then pointed directly up at the top of the titantron. There stood an angry Brock Lesnar, holding an unconscious Reigns by the hair. He lifted Reigns to his shoulders as The Usos dropped to their knees in shock.  
Ambrose stood stiffly still, chanting, "Nonononononononono" and Rollins tried to tug Ambrose along, hoping they could catch him in Lesnar dropped him, but they had no such luck.  
Sheamus saw Lesnar, and then reigns, and within seconds it was clear the reason for this attack. Lesnar spun Reigns off his shoulder, who began the long fall to the steel stage. Sheamus was out of the ring in an instant, standing on the tack-covered stage, hoping to catch reigns. The usos followed suit a few moments later, and Reigns hit Sheamus with such impact he lost his footing and fell back-first into the tacks on the stage, which promptly caved in all the way to the floor, providing two instances for the tacks to pierce his skin. The crowd gave a sympathetic wince as Sheamus hugged Reigns tightly and tried to breathe through the pain. Sheamus shielded reigns with his own arms and legs, so there was not a tack on Reigns, but several on himself. Sheamus stood, with great difficulty, and carried Reigns to the medics. The tacks stung with every step, but he powered through.  
It took Rollins several minutes to coax Ambrose to the back, after he eventually decided to carry him back. Ambrose was a distraught mess, thinking about how the drop could have seriously hurt Reigns.  
The first thing the medics in the back did was remove the tacks from Sheamus's back, checking them to make sure they weren't dipped in anything. Then they used some smelling salts to awaken a still-unconscious Reigns from his slumber. He had been knocked unconscious before any of this happened, but was completely fine physically.  
Sheamus, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Reign's elbow had collided oddly with his liver, causing him to slowly turn a pale yellow as Jaundice set in. The medics immediately put him on the transplant list, hoping that there would be a donor available soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Reigns saw that he had turned yellow and knew what that meant. He asked the medics if he was a match and they said they would check. After a few hours of testing, Reigns was an 80% match. They rushed the two to the hospital to split Reign's liver.  
The surgery took several hours, and Hunter was nowhere to e seen in the observation deck. It seemed logical to anyone who didn't know the relationship Hunter had with Sheamus, but to Stephanie, it seemed quite odd. She stood nervously watcing as the two men were opened up, praying that her Sheamus would be okay.  
Rollins sat in the same observation deck, hoping Reigns would be okay. If he died on the table, Rollins knew he would be left to care for Ambrose all alone. The man was an excellent wrestler, but quite odd and sometimes a danger to himself and others.  
Ambrose had stopped crying some time ago, tear streaks still evident on his now-dry face. He watched every move the doctors made, knowing most of them as he had performed most of them on his pet rats while Rollins slept the night before. It was a fairly simple procedure, to him anyway, and he felt confident that the surgery would be a sucess.  
Hunter was nowhere to be seen in the obbservation deck, or een in the hospital for that matter. He was instead in the lair of one Paul Heyman, rantig at Lesnar, who he had hired to drop Reigns to make a statement.  
"As soon as you saw him coming, you should have dropped him." Hunter snarled.  
"But-"  
"Don't but me. I paid you to have your pet do his job." Hunter adressed Heyman. Heyman narrowed his eyes at Hunter.  
"You paid to have my pet drop him from the Tron to the stage floor, onto the tacks. Sheamus being there to break the fall was just an added bonus." he sneered.  
Hunter stepped forward and looked down at Heyman. "I said when he got here that anyone who hurts Sheamus would answer to me." he growled. "Well, start answering." and struck Heyman so hard that he fell to the floor. Lesnar caught his master and laid a hand gently on the place Hunter's hand impacted, feeling the area already starting to swell. The coolness of his palms helped ease the sting of his jowls. Lesnar looked up at Hunter with fear, and Hunter roared in frustration and left. Lesnar carried Heyman as if he were a small child, getting him an ice pack and some juice before carrying him to bed.  
Soon the surgery was over, and then the recovery was over. Sheamus and Reigns gae one another a respectful nod, and they parted ways. Things between Hunter, Stephanie, and Sheamus went back to normal, until the Survivor series PPV rolled around.  
It was Team Roman vs Team Hunter, Hunter started the drafting by choosing Lesnar, and Reigns called Sheamus over to his side. Hunter narrowed his eyes at Reigns and chose Ambrose. Rollins, who had already come over to Reign's side, shook his head. Hunter had no idea what he was getting into. Regins chose Daniel Bryan in response, and Hunter chose John Cena. This is where things went awry. Sheamus hated Cena with a passion, and Hunter knew this, but thought that Sheamus's affection for him was stronger. Cena entered the ring and faced off with Sheamus, earning a glare. Reigns drafted Shawn Michaels, and Hunter drafted the Rock. This would be a Pay Per View for the ages, Reigns, Sheamus, Michaels, Bryan, and Rollins against Hunter, Lesnar, Cena, Ambrose, and The Rock.  
The pay per view went as billed and Team Hunter won, via interference by the newly extended wyatt family. They had added Heath Slater and a returning Ted Dibiase to their ranks. Reigns stood in the ring facing off with Ambrose, Rollins stuck in the middle yet again.  
"You just let Hunter drop me again, like you let me get carried out of the building by Security, then you let me lose to Big E Langston. I don't know why I even bother trying to keep this shield stuff up anymore, ou obviously don't care the slightest aout me at all. You only care about yourself."  
"It was Sheamus and i vs you and Hunter. Hunter pedigreed me, and you just let him!" Reigns roared. He breathed out a frustrated breath and left, hoping to get Hunter to agree to a rematch.


	5. Chapter 5

At that moment, however, Hunter was busy celebrating his win at the hotel with his wife and boyfriend. He had even broken out his set of golden sledgehammers. It was an unexplainable fettish that confused Sheamus and amused Stephanie, but they accommodated it just the same. Hunter rolled a condom onto the handle of one of the hammers, pouring on the lube as Sheamus leaned over the bed so Stephanie could prep him. Hunter took a seat bbetween Sheamus's feet, taking in the view of the handle slipping into Sheamus's willing hole, the weight of it friving it in deep. Hunter ran his hands up the backs of Sheamus's trembling thighs, thinking he had never seen something so arousing in his entire life.  
Reigns heard from a stage tech that Hunter had gone back to the hotel. He knew from their patterns that they would be staying in the penthouse suite. He rode the elevator to the top floor, then stormed up to their room door, letting out his loud samoan roar and kicking the door.  
As soon as Reign's cry hit his ears, Sheamus climaxed explosively over the bed. He groaned and covered this action by pretending to be mesmerized by Stephanie, who was spread out acros the bed before him. Hunter snarled in annoyance, knowing the camera crew must be with him. The kicking continued, and Stephanie and Sheamus grabed their clothes and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind them as Sheamus made sure all his bags were in the bathroom as well,  
Hunter pulled the door closed behind him as he stepped into the hall. "What did you want, kid?" he asked in a huff, pulling his shirt over his head hurriedly. His erection stood tensely in his pants, part of his mind thinking of Sheamus waiting in the bathroom with his wife. The camera crew following Riegns was careful to keep the cameras from the chest up, as in his haste part of Hunter's erection peeped up past his belt. Reigns demanded Hunter give him a rematch. Hunter replied with a snarky comment, of course. He was the COO, after all.  
Meanwhile, Sheamus and Stephanie were having a heated conversation of their own as Sheamus leaned Stephanie across the counter. A shiver ran up Stephanie's spine and she covered her mouth, waiting for HUnter to return before she let loose the moand she knew he loved to hear from her.  
Reigns soon left, under the threat of being fired, and HUnter returned, not knowing the camera crew waited there waited a few minutes before returning, catching Hunter commanding someone to "Suck it," then after a few moments, murmuring "Good boy."  
The locker room was filled with commotion at the prospect of Hunter cheating on Stephanie with another man. It would be unheard of in this company.  
Sheamus sat in the floor with a lok of bliss, his face tilted up, eyes closed, and mouth open wide as Hunter pumped in and out of his mouth with obscene force. He loved every second of it as Hunter slapped him lightly and playfully, not even hard enough to make Sheamus blush.  
"Did you fuck my wife while i was gone? Huh?" more fake slaps. "You did, didn't you? you fucked her." Hunter sneered down at Sheamus, who grunted enthusiastically, making an Uh-huh sound around Hunter's erection, running his hands down Hunter's clenching cheeks as he pretended to be angry. As stephanie kneeled behind her husband, Shheamus pulled his cheeks apart. letting Stephanie delve into him with her long pink tongue. Sheamus grunted, cleared his throat, and even coughed around Hunter as Stephanie added one finger, then two.  
"I bet you fucked her good, too." he groaned as Stephanie nudged his prostate.  
"Yeah, he did, hunter. What are you gonna do about it?" Stephanie cackled behind him. "You gonna cry? you gonna get mad?" Stephanie began fondling Hunter's pecs the way she knew he liked. "Oh, fuck." Hunter groaned, relaxing just a bit. Stephanie and Sheamus led him to the bed, where Stephanie took over sucking, letting Sheamus fuck Hunter through the mattress with a roar. it was exactly what Hunter wanted, and he came roughly, falling into a deep sleep minutes later.  
Stephanie and Sheamus stayed up all hours of the night, and by the time Stehanie fell asleep, both she and Sheamus were sticky and dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

Reigns returned to his room wearing a pensive little frown. He opened the door slowly, apparentl walking in on Ambrose coloring furiously on a large sheet of paper. Rolins sat on the bed, reading the art of war and casting weary supervisory glances to Ambrose, who every now and then stuck the tip of his tongue out in cute concentration.  
He knew Hunter had someone in the hotel room. Someone male. Someone not Stephanie. And that bothered him. Rollins went to the bathroom, and returned a few mintes later and the three prepared for bed, reigns figured he would work it all out tommorrow.  
Ambrose was sitting in the middle of the floor asleep when Reigns woke up. Rollins relaxed in the bed for a few moments, checking his twitter feed. Reigns decided to head out for a run.  
Rollins and Ambrose spent the day at the gym, building up their endurance training for when they were singles competitors.  
Stephanie awoke quietly and rolled over, seeing Hunter over in Sheamus's bed already. The two were trying out some of Stephanie's new toys. Hunter rolled on one of the many novelty condoms Stephanie bought, and lubed himself up before lining himself up. Sheamus was groaning and touching himself, his face pushed into a pillow. Hunter reveled in Sheamus's muffled begging for a second before plunging in deeply. The condom he had chosen had ridges built into it, and as he seated himdelf fully, Sheamus nearly bucked the both of them off the bed in his enthusiasm. He moved his hands to lie flat on the bed as Hunter growled and began thrusting rapidly. Enthusiastic moans erupted from each of them as Stephanie began to squirm watching. both men were still unaware she was watching as hunter slowed down, to the protesting of Sheamus. He pulled them both into an almost seated position, waving his hips back and forth. Sheamus reached back to pull Hunter into a kiss over his shoulder, and Hunter happily kissed him back.  
They rocked back and forth together with more of a lovemaking pace. Stephanie continued to watch. Hunter wrapped his arms around Sheamus and nuzzled his face into Sheamus's neck lovingly, a bit too lovingly for Stephanie's taste. Sheamus moaned shakily, leaning his head to give him more acess to his neck.  
"Hunter!" Sheamus groaned as his eyes rolled in bliss.  
"I know, baby, I know." Hunter groaned in response, seeming to rub his hand soothingly over Sheamus's chest.  
Stephanie clenched her jaw in anger. How dare he! How dare he call him baby! She still didn't make a sound. every aroused moan made her more and more angry.  
Sheamus and hunter intertwined their fingers as Hunter stole a quick kiss. A euphoric grin crossed Sheamus's face as his eyes rolled again. Hunter used his free hand to hold Sheamus's face to his lovingly, still too lovingly for Stephanie's taste, but she kept silent.  
"I love you." Hunter whispered, just loud enough for Stephanie to hear it.  
"I love you too." Sheamus returned without hesitation. Hunter began nipping at that certain sensitive spot behind Sheamus's ear and Sheamus exploded, shooting long streams of cum across the bed as Hunter grunted, climaxing with several hard thrusts.  
Stephanie watched still, seething quietly, as the two cleaned themselves up, still believing her to be asleep as she closed her eyes and tried to relax her face. They lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately, as if noone else existed. Stepanie pretended to awaken and Hunter and Sheamus both pulled away from each other.  
"Good morning, sushine!" hunter grinned at his wife.  
"You love him?" she asked, no longer able to hold back her anger.  
The smile on hunter's face fell a bit. "You heard that?"  
"Of course I heard it! Do you?" she insisted.  
"y-yeah, i do." Hunter could tell she was mad. Sheamus began gathering his clothes, trying to get out to give them some much-needed privacy.  
Stephanie was furious. As Sheamus left the room, Stephanie lunged at Hunter, cursing at him in jealousy. But he managed, as he always did, to calm her down, and make her almost forget why she was angry in the first place.  
The Smackdown show went as expected, and the roster travelled to the next raw event. As Reigns rode with his fellow shield members, he thought about what he heard hunter doing. The onlt way he could find out what was going on was to go back to the room, alone. When the cameras weren't watching. He decided he would do just that, and began planning how he would carry his chairs to the ring.  
By the time the Shield arrived at the Raw city, Reigns had constructed a crude sphere of chairs in his schematics, yet still didn't know how he would get the thing to the ring. He left the trailer and headed to the hotel with his fellow shield mates.  
"So, what were you plannning on doing, Ambrose?" Rollins asked.  
"I dunno, i thought i might like, go sing some fucking karaoke and get shitfaced while wearing a t-shirt that is both fucking sexual humor and a fucking specific convenience store in omaha." Rollins just gave him a look, shaking his head and chuckling.  
"Then I'll like find some shield chick to bed-and-dash," he grinned at Rollins. "Or i guess you could say, Kum & go !" he chuckled at his pun, whick neither Rollins nor reigns understood, but they laughed just the same.  
Reigns and Rollins dressed for the show, not really paying attention as Ambrose laid out his clothes for the match. There on the bed lay the T-shirt of which he had spoken earlier, and Rollins saw it in passing, giving a soft "Oh!" as he realized the shirt Ambrose was talking about actually existed.  
The show went off without a hitch, as more and more dissention stirred between Ambrose and Reigns. The Shield headed back to their hotel together, and almost as soon as Reigns arrived with them, he left again, headed for Hunter's room.  
Sheamus was already there in the room, and since Stephanie had stepped out foor a minute, it was just him and Hunter. Sheamus had his mouth quite full, and Hunter was murmuring praises and easing his head down farther. Reigns listened at the door for a few minutes until Hunter groaned, "Oh, you're such a good boy!" The boy was still here? So the boy must have travelled with Hunter.  
Reigns headed out of the hotel a few hours later to meet the jet pilot. He wanted to ask if anyone additonal rode the jet with Hunter, and the only people on the jet were Hunter, Stephanie, Sheamus, and Vince. It made sense. So in Reigns' mind, it had to be someone on the roster. Someone Hunter could be caught with. Reigns was determined to find out who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie returned a few minutes after Reigns left, blissfully unaware of his prescence previously. She entered the room to see Sheamus holding Hunter in his arms as he ran his fingers down his beard. they looked like the picture of bliss. Determined to break this up, she slid onto the bed into Hunter's arms, thinking he would move away from Sheamus to hold her. He stayed where he was, yet moed to kiss her as if this situation were the most natural thing in the world.  
Reigns returned to the room, seeing that Ambrose had indeed gone out for the night. Rollins lay on the bed sleeping soundly. Reigns bathed and slipped into bed soundlessly, thinking. He assumed the guy was a member of the roster, otherwise he would have noticed the guy walking around. He would have to eliminate the candidates one by one.  
On Smackdown, the entire roster was called out to the stage aong with Reigns. Hunter stormed out, having seen the security tapes showing Reigns listening in at his door. He tried to pretend it was a test when he placed Reigns in a handicap tag match against the entire smackdown roster. Including his fellow members of the Shield, and Sheamus. Retigns stared at the twenty people standing there, on the apron, and took a deep breath. it was going to be a long night.  
Five minutes later, Reigns had gotten rid of two opponents, and Ambrose had slipped down from the apron, sneaking around to Reign's tag corner with his belt. As Reigns went for a pinfall, Ambrose slipped into the ring, clutching the belt and heading for Reigns. Sheamus saw this and darted in, brogue kicking Ambrose cleanly in the face. As Reigns eliminated a third oppoent, he turned to see Ambrose on the floor, his belt still a few feet away, and Sheamus's foot rested on his face. Sheamus didn't even look at Reigns, he just headed ack over and stood on the apron.  
Reigns continued to eliminate opponents, and after a fifteen minute battle with Sheamus after everyone else had been eliminated, Riegns speared Sheamus and got the pin. But known only to Riegns, he hadn't gotten the full force of the spear, making him think Sheeamus wanted him to win.  
Hunter was furious. He immedeately scheduled a handicap tag match pitting the entire Raw roster against Sheamus. He stormed out to announce the match. This time it would be forty superstars against Sheamus, including the Shield in that forty. "Let's see if you get any help then."  
Sheamus was mildly worried, and booked his own hotel room that night, not telling hunter where he was. Reigns eliminated him in his list of superstars when he saw Sheamus heading into his room and not Hunter's, since Sheamus's room was right beside his own.  
Soon the night came for the handicap match. It only took Ambrose three minutes to decide to try an ambush in this match. Reigns speared him so hard, his body folded in half between the second and top ropes, and he stayed there until Sheamus pinned his current opponent and trotted over to give him a high knee. Reigns speared every other teammate that tried to sneak into the ring, ans when given fair odds, Sheamus beat every single one of them. Unitl all that remained was Sheamus and Reigns.


	8. Chapter 8

After fifteen more minutes of matching each other's strength, Sheamus finally pinned Reigns. He celebrated beating forty superstars for a minute before an angry Bautista stormed out, having not beeen included in the match, but still technically a member of the Raw Roster. Sheamus managed to dodge a bautista bomb, countering with a brogue kick. Sheamus knew that Hunter sent him out, and instead of going for the pin, hoisted him up to the top pushed Bootista's head between his legs, and as everyone thought he was setting up for the High cross, He hooked Bautista's arms to do a pedigree. The fans lost their shit, and Reigns grabbed a chair from ringside, tossing it into the ring at the moment Sheamus launched himself from the top rope, sending Bautista's face on a collision course with the steel chair. The roof came off the place, and Sheamus pinned Bootista and won the match.  
Renee yound stood backstage, waiting for Sheamus so she could interview him. She scuttled over using tiny steps, asking "Sheamus, you just defeated fortyone superstars in a tag match. How does it feel?" She held the mike to his mouth.  
Sheamus let out a low growling moan that terrified and confused Renee. "Ah'v never been this satisfied in moy entire loyfe." And he walked away, in search of Hunter.  
Reigns walked up in the same moment Sheamus walked away. Renee asked Reigns, "Roman, on smackdown Friday, Sheamus helped you, now tonight you helped Sheamus. What were your thoughts that led to you placing a steel chair in the ring in response to Sheamus using the pedigree?"  
Reigns flipped his hair out of his face and sneered down at Renee. " One good turn deserves another. Hunter thinks he can use his power and friends to punish Sheamus and I? The one thing we have in common is that we love to fight. When you give us the oportunity, without someone blindsiding us with a title belt, we take it, and we run with it. I am here because this is where i belong. I don't ask for anything I can't earn, neither does Sheamus. But Bautista, or Boo-tista, thinks he can trot back in here years after his prime, years after his era,even, and face the WWE world Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania? to be the face of the company? If this pretentious self-serving mug is the face of this company, I'm gonna make sure personally that face gets bashed in." Reigns growled and walked away.  
When Sheamus finally found hunter, he almost dragged Hunter into his office, tossing him to the floor. with an impassioned growl, he took hunter all the way into his throat, bouncing his hips and groaning as he sucked him hard, for anout thirty seconds, with such vigor and technique that hunter exploded down his throat. a low growl from Sheamus told Hunter that this was going to be a long night.  
Reigns sat at a table with his all-too-familiar list of superstars before him. He had writen beside each name a date and reason they were not to be considered, and he has whittled the list down to five Superstars. None of them were Sheamus. None of them were friends of Sheamus. He poured over the list carefully, giving each person careful consideration.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is just a bit of an RL update. **

**From what I hear, many of you are disappointed there was no Kanelin of Dean Lisa chapter this week. You will be happy to hear there is something in the works right now.**

**I don't get many opportunities to write, as I already explained, but I would like you all to know I am still here, and still listening to your comments, questions and requests.**

**I appreciate the people who post reviews to my work. **

**I love you all.**

**I have been trying to stick to just Wednesdays, because I would like my audience to be able to depend on me to some extent. **

**But since my schedule is so sporadic, I figure I will post on other days now as well as on Wednesday. **

**So if Wednesday is the only day you check, know there will be something new for you. Possibly several new chapters.**

**But those that check daily, thank you, and there may be something new posted on a day not a Wednesday. **

**In this way, I can update you all with what you requested, so everyone is happy.**

**Thank you all for being so understanding.**

**Thank you to each and every one of the fifteen followers of my Next Questions story. **

**I kid you not, it started as a drabble.**

**Now, fifteen interested souls later, it is the background to my cell phone.**

**I adore you all.**

**It means a lot to me that you all enjoy my work. **

**Thanks for the support.**

**So, to clarify, New things can be posted any day, but I will try my best to update all current stories on Wednesday, even if I do post something new throughout the week. **

**Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed, and the list went from five to four as Cody Rhodes was Roman's assigned roomate for a night. Seth and Dean were only able to get two beds, so Roman was left to fend for himself. He chuckled a bit at the thought. Roman crept down the hall, checking to see if Hunter and his company were at it. They were. What Roman didn't hear was Stephanie watching in aroused joy. He crept back to his room, and crossed Cody off the list as he saw he had gone to bed and was fast asleep.  
Over the next few weeks, four led to two, then two into one, as sadly, Cena was right next door, banging the headboard with his estranged girlfriend. Reigns looked at the list, then at the one Superstar left on the list, the one everyone already knew was gay. How could the COO be cheating on his wife with Darren Young? That would explain his sudden push, and feud with Titus O'Neil.  
"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." It was one of Reign's favorite Sherlock Holmes quotes, yed his deductions led him to someone he knew was not the culprit.  
But, wait. What if Boy wasn't really a boy, but a tomboy, and 'boy for short? that would mean one of the Divas. Who in the locker room is a tomboy and being pushed? He didn't need to think long. AJ Lee. Of course.  
The next night on Raw, AJ Lee skipped down the hallway, followed slowly by Reigns. She knew he was there, watching her, from her nights with Kane. It was a sense she had picked up. Just like she had picked up submission holds from Daniel Bryan, or Promotion skills from CM Punk, or in-ring stamina from John Cena, or thinly veiled in-ring sexuality and boasting from Dolph Ziggler. Every one of her on-screen relationships had been ploys to glean what she needed from each willing victim. Still the fans failed to see her genius, calling her a slut, or a whore.  
She chuckled as she skipped along. Who would be next? Dean Ambrose? she had the instability for it. Maybe Reigns had something to teach her. He certainly was strong, stronger than he looked. Maybe it was just best to just ask him. She stopped skipping, turning around and facing Reigns. He looked surprised that she knew he was there.  
"Heyy" she said, twirling her hair and crossing her ankles. She bit her lip and inched into his personal space.  
Reigns eyes were everywhere at once. He could easily tell what she was trying to do: her pupils were dialated, and she was really close to him. But what if her closeness was a distraction? he looked around. eyebrows furrowed, sure there was somewhere else he should be looking. Sometimes the simplest answer is the right one.  
The office!  
Of course! if AJ was here, how could she be there?  
Reigns eyes snapped back to AJ, and he grinned at her as if her attempts at seduction were working. He pulled her into a closet, faking his intentions. He pretended not to have a condom, but then when she had one, he had do come up with an excuse. He dashed from there to the office, hearing groaning sounds, Hunter's, which he knew by now, and the mystery man's. Clearly a man. Clearly not AJ, who was topless in a closet.  
Reigns dashed back, telling AJ that he had to go, and he was sorry. AJ frowned, slightly dissapointed. Then, she remembered how much he used to hug Seth, and then realized why he left. So he was gay. No big deal. She would still get her man. She always did.  
That night, Riegns sat in his room, planning how he would blackmail the COO into giving him the match he wanted. Since his teammates weren't there for him, he would have to take care of himself.


End file.
